


Fri, feb 5

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	Fri, feb 5

The thoughts come and go, intermittently, like a check engine light.

Writing in the mornings helps a bit, its 3:16 now, i've got work at 5, 30 min drive, i like being on time.

I got tamales from the store yesterday.  
They weren't so great.

All of my work shifts are 5 am shifts, going into the afternoon a bit, i don't mind it, but it would be nice to get some sleep, uninterrupted.

Its hard sometimes.

This, mental affliction, that i have can cast my down to my lowest point so easily, its.  
Unfortunate.

Complements do it, any feeling of happiness that is aimed at myself, even patting myself on the back with a "good job" can do it.

Idk how I can tell people to stop giving me compliments, without bringing up my mental health.

Its what I don't want to do.

I want to get help, see a therapist, do SOMETHING.

But there's that thing again.

I'm afraid that if I do get the help I need to deal with this, it'll come back stronger, and start manifesting itself with physical threats.

I've never cut myself, honest to you.

But just recently, i cut my finger on a can lid, (of canned chili), and I while at the time I was focused on closing the wound.

There was a part of me that, enjoyed it, or didn't mind the company of a bleeding cut, 

Its wrong, I know, it's sickening to write down, but its there. 

I'm gonna make breakfast now, ive gtg to work,

Goodbye for now, love you!

-reed odonoghue


End file.
